Gypsy Magic Harry Potter Story Chapter one
by Malfoy-girl9727
Summary: Trying to survive during the war,what will happen to the family and their baby daughters? Will the gypsy witch ever learn to love? A new beginning for everyone.


**Author : Malfoy-girl9727**

**Sources : Harry Potter - J. ; Rebel Angels - Robertson Davies ; A concise of dreams - Philip Clucas & Douglas Clucas.**

**Rated : K+**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Robertson Davies and J.,I only own Adara and Catarina.**

**A/N:****Okay,to make things clear,this is a really long story which is based on the HP books,all of them,it must have approximately all the chapters in addition to to make things clear about the chapters,I may skip some,like Harry's early life (before Hogwarts) and replace it with Adara's early life. So,the main character is NOT Harry Potter, it wouldn't be based on his story and he wouldn't do the leading roles. Since this is my story,I choose how to write 't be surprised if Adara takes part in savings and so on. I still haven't decided if I should make it a romance/love story,I'll think about it,but eventually it will,I know myself too good. A bit of spelling and grammar mistakes won't harm,so you're ...Enjoy? Oh,Oh,Review please :3  
><strong>

_Chapter one :  
>A New Beginning<br>_

To settle down the huge quarrel which had begun between the famous polish family-Theotoky and the gypsy rulers of all familes-the Lautaro's two members of both families must relate/bond together,forming a new family. Thus it was arranged,Oraga Lautaro the heir of Konstantin Lautaro was espoused to Tadeusz Theotoky. Many innocent lives were spared thanks to this arranged marriage.

Tadeusz's heart quickly warmed towards Oraga and started beating only for beauty was like no other,all Lautaro's were famous with their allure and the gypsy girl never returned his love,her heart was colder than ice. Esteem between the two was the only thing which united them,and the family duty.  
>Their happy school days were ruined by the burden they had to carry. Hogwarts was no longer the home which made both happy. The eyes of others watched them,keeping a close look on how they acted. Question were to be raised among oppressed the new family. The year passed quickly,leaving the two continue their life,while the fire burnt in the Pole's heart,his soul-mate's heart kept it's sorrow hidden.<p>

The humble family were bound to leave England for unknown reasons and found shelter in Budabest.  
>A powerful wizard had appeared under the name of 'Lord Voldemort',the reason for a war to start.<p>

"We have to go back to England,Oraga." - Tadeusz said,looking over at the care-worn face of his wife,which due to all the stress had gained weight.

"This isn't our war,do not be foolish,Tadeusz" - Replied the witch,continuing with her sewing.

"But,we have to help them! Either way,if you-know-who reaches Hungary it'll be the end. He's powerful and he should be stopped while he's still in England!"

"You are not listening to yourself,he cannot reach us,we are no muggles,and he would not kill us. And we could always promise him our loyality" Still the witch continuing sewing,keeping her calmness still.

"No,you're not listening to me! How can you say that! He has no rights to kill Muggle-borns,they're human too,and I do hope you wouldn't do such a thing!"

"I just did,you know that if those muggles decide to betray their vow and reveal to all normal citizens that magic does excist,the wizarding world will be over,they'll want it all for 't you see,in a way,he-who-must-not-be-named has a right. He's only trying to protect us." This time the gypsy raised her head,looking over at her frustrated husband.

"You must be mad to speak such words,he is 're leaving for England,now!" And with this Tadeusz left the room,slamming the door behind him. Oraga stood up quietly,accepting the fact.

Soon they left to defend the wizarding world.  
>By the end of the war,the gypsy found out that she'll become a birth to a baby girl,they suffered immensely trying to survive for the sake of their child. Catarina came to this world full of sorrow and pain,luckily not experiencing any of it. A year later Oraga gave birth to another baby girl-Adara.<br>The war ended and the family moved to Canada,hoping to avoid all the bad memories which would live deep down in their once cold heart became even colder,not welcoming any kind of love and all the guilt for her agony on her husband. She would go on and say that "He was the main reason,it's all his fault" but even those sharp words would never kill the love which continued to grow in the man's heart.

The gift of having two beautiful daughters and a wonderful wife was enough to please him,it was all he ever wanted. With experiencing war he would now cherish even more every second of his life,which was full of all kinds of cherishing moments to remember. He'd play with the baby girls days and days,tickling them,making funny faces and so hard time has it's ending,that's how he lived.

Dumbledore would often come to visit the family,giving them support and trying to support them with whatever he hard times like these a wise man would seek help from close people,trying to ignite the fire back in their lives,even though fire was never found in Oraga's life,it was always dark-the best years of her life were grasped away from her without the woman's permission,no one asked her,no one thought of her,but it was done.

How many girls shared her fate,how many broken dreams had fled away,leaving no trace behind. Her hopes were crushed,destroyed, once care-free girl had now became a victim of destiny,like many others. Is it only her or do all women on her place feel the same. That they're alone? Even though she's happily married and many girls would beg to be at her place,why did she feel so lonely? Tadeusz was a wonderful person,but he bored her. He was a man of intellect,of every-day life and simplicity the fire which burnt in his eyes wasn't what she was looking for. The wild dancing flames won't be found in his eyes,in fact,the blaze in his eyes was a calm and tender one. Not the passionate and fierce fire,which destroyed everything around it. No,not at all. Maybe this was the reason she felt so then again,she was blessed with two angels,two baby girls which were like no other,yet,she did not want them. She wasn't ready to be a mother,not yet...

But it was new beginning for everyone,including the babies. Now that everything had calmed,the gypsy may give a chance to her husband,lending him a helping hand in the care of the little beings,but love would never be inplanted in her heart,thus it'll pump only for the sake of herself.

**A/N: Me again. So,I know it sucks and it's not one of my best creations,but I'll try to improve it a bit. And,tell me what do you think :D I'll be more than thankful!**

.

.

.com/question/index?qid=20080619144823AAzwzxj


End file.
